Texas
by semiTruoFkconK
Summary: A short scene when Tony is in Texas. He knows that something is going on behind his back. But can t consider what or who it is.


**It was a scene which entered my mind when I was watching Tony´s travel to Texas. There were those short scenes, where it seemed that he was obeyed by someone. This is my explanation.**

**(Of course it´s not exactly that, what I actually thought. I´m trying to work out the whole episode with Carol´s unexpected arrival and how it would change the plot and the messages he sends to Alex. Unfortunately, I first need to watch it several times and that is kind of impossible at the moment.)**

**Hope you like it:**

_What if a blonde woman destroys Tony´s new found loneliness?_

Texas

The sun was beginning to sink down. Floating everything in a light red and golden shade. As the sun disappeared the incredible heat of the day did to. Though, the sun was almost down now, its light still shone bright enough to let the temperature rise over 25 in the shadows of the motel placed somewhere in the state of Texas. The burning heat had changed into a, well, not yet comforting warmth but it would probably do in the next hour. After this specific hour the sun would rapidly sink, leaving nothing else than blurry shadows, scents and music of the night.

Right at the moment it still had enough power to make any walk in the sun lasting longer than ten minutes a torture.

Her back pressed against the cold dark brown brick wall.

They hadn't even got it till passing each other. He only wanted to go down to the pool. Maybe swimming a bit, that was his excuse. He knew there was something else. Though until the moment he had seen her he hadn't quite known what it was.

She had excused her actions in being-aware-of-own-surroundings what meant exploration of the nearer environment: Buildings, talking to the people, making friends, area, animals….Simply: everything that belongs to knowing what´s going on at the moment.

Obviously, to herself, she´d known he was there. Unconsciously, that's how she named it, the reason why she´d chosen this route through the camp. And not another, which, she was certain, wouldn't have led her to this specific place.

As she was going to go upstairs she´d noticed someone beginning to climb down the same staircase. Hastily, wanting to make sure it was a complete stranger and not someone who might betray her, she´d glanced upwards for a second. She considered it herself as a big mistake. It was him. He had his head down, probably thinking about a sick mind he was chasing. For every step he took down there was a step she took up.

It would lead them together but he hardly was noticing. She doubted he even noticed that he wasn't alone. And probably not that it was her with him.

When he came nearer he stumbled slightly. As a reflex she stretched out both hands to prevent him from falling. As was his reflex he immediately refused the physical contact to anyone. It made her watch him more closely. Stopping in her tracks she considered. It might be better if she went on. Disappearing before he got aware that there was someone else with him.

Feeling a tight grip and a supporting stance beside him he recoiled but then remembered it would be more polite to say sorry. Recalling his better manners he lifted his head. From the right side a metallic banister, he knew it was dark green (and polluted) pressed in his side. And from the left there was another body, certainly another guest he´d disturbed by nearly tripping over his own feet.

"Oh, excuse-" he couldn't finish what he intended to say. There was the unbelievable, unmistakable grey of a pair of bright eyes obeying him carefully. It was that these eyes belonged to a well known face he knew he would never be able to forget.

It was her trying to get past this situation. "Um…" but there was no phrase forming in her head which would have been a great help. So she did that, what she´d always done before. Smile. And hope he wouldn't see what she was really feeling.

Of course he saw, he´d always seen what was behind her smile. But now he didn't spend time to reconsider what the emotion behind her smile meant, he just acted. And as if she was waiting for it, her smile grew larger.

Before she was able to say his name her mouth was covered by his. At least it was a soft moan she let escape from her, as they pushed and pulled each other to remove unnecessary things like jackets. Permanently running her hands through his hair she searched for something like hold. Only to give her the force to kiss him more passionately, deeper. If this was possible because she´d already invited him into her mouth. Satisfied that he began exploring her. Not only with his tongue in her mouth but with his hands her body.

Driven by need, they, somehow, made their way up to there, where she knew his door was. Never breaking contact or stopping to kiss the other one. Hesitating in front of it, it was the position they had right now. Tangling in between the others hair, pressing longing kisses on the other ones mouth and her back pressed against the cold brick wall. While his body pressed in hers.

For a second he was able to break through a kiss. Inhaling her overwhelming scent of flowers, he then pressed ghost like kisses all over her face, leaving her under electricity each time he did. Between those kisses he got it to mumble.

"You know, I can´t"

It was her who turned them around, so that his back was pressed against the bricks. Letting herself overtake by him she managed to find his lips again and placed a rough kiss on them, before replying and tipping his opinion off.

"You know, I can´t, too."

It will be the next morning when they wake up beside each other. And the sun will rise again, burning down on the too dry earth. It will be the next day which starts, to make them realize what it meant to be in love with the right one.


End file.
